


The Obliviator

by ShatterTheNexus



Series: There's No Post on Sundays! [6]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterTheNexus/pseuds/ShatterTheNexus
Summary: Some people don’t have the luxury of walking away from horrors unknown.





	The Obliviator

* * *

_Parallel to Part 1 of “Coffee and Criminals”_

* * *

_“What do you want with us?! Money? Our car? I’ll give it to you, just please let us go! Spare my children! I’ll do anything!”_

_“Impudent Muggle. Quit babbling, else I might dispose of you sooner than I intended.”_

_“Daddy! My hands hurt! I don’t like this game!”_

_“I wanna go home! I’m scared!”_

_“Will you all shut up?!”_

_“Shh… It’s okay Timmy. Cassie scoot closer. It’s going to be fine. Daddy will get us out of here.”_

_“You’re here to protect this waste of space? These— Don’t you dare move!”_

_“Daddy!”_

“Don’t touch them!”

“Shh, it’s alright. We’re at the Office. Here, I brought an extra bottle from home. Drink.”

Siyeon stared wildly around. She was suddenly aware of how loud she was breathing. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was sweating but she felt clammy and cold. She scanned the room. Most of the other Aurors were absent, out on assignment. The few who were left actively ignored the outburst as they knew Siyeon would prefer not to be the center of attention when this happened. Her own cubicle was scattered with loose papers and quills. A bottle had splashed all over her files. The ink was seeping into the parchment underneath.

“Tergeo,” said Nayoung, pointing her wand at Siyeon’s desk. The ink reversed back into its bottle, leaving the papers neat and spotless. “Now, drink.”

“Thanks,” mumbled Siyeon. She took the small bottle from Nayoung’s outstretched hand and downed the liquid in one gulp as usual.

“You look awful,” said Nayoung worriedly. She pressed the back of her hand to Siyeon’s forehead. “You actually have a fever.”

“Must be a side-effect, I haven’t got a cold,” said Siyeon, her voice laced with exhaustion.

“Side-effect?” Nayoung narrowed her eyes. “How many bottles have you had today?”

Siyeon looked up at the ceiling. “Four?” She drawled.

“Four?! We’re going home.”

“Nayoung, I can handle it. It’s been worse before. I need to finish this today.”

“Just because it’s been worse before, it does not mean that’s your new upper limit to being okay. Those are very different things. I’m not waiting until you collapse. The boss won’t care if the paperwork is a day or two late. You need rest,” Nayoung insisted.

“It doesn’t matter what I say, does it?” It was more of a statement.

“Not about this and you know it.”

Siyeon sighed. She tidied up her desk and stowed her wand in her pocket. Nayoung was already waiting by the cubicle opening. Her expression was an awkward mix of concerned and authoritative.

“Chungha, we’re leaving a bit early today. If you need anything, send me an owl,” said Nayoung.

“Alright. You guys were great today, by the way. We’ll get him next time. Feel better, Siyeon.”

“Right. Thanks,” said Siyeon halfheartedly, waving to Chungha as they passed her cubicle.

Siyeon silently followed Nayoung out of the Auror Office, down the corridor to the lifts. A chime echoed off the tiles and the grilles slid open. A few interdepartmental memos flitted in after the witches. Nayoung pushed a button as the gate closed.

“Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes,” came a woman’s cool voice.

Siyeon watched absentmindedly as more paper planes zoomed into the lift.

“Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

Nearly all of the memos exited the lift and darted smoothly down the corridor to various offices. The grilles closed before the lift putted to a halt one floor below.

“Not again,” groaned Nayoung, tapping her foot impatiently. The remaining three memos shot out of the lift before the grilles fully opened and the voice hadn’t even begun stating the office.

“Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation.” Nayoung held onto a button.

Siyeon chuckled softly at how worked up the Auror was. It was heartening to see someone care so much about her headache and fever. But she and Nayoung shared a grim understanding that it was never only about a headache and fever.

“Level Eight, the Atrium.”

“Slow down,” laughed Siyeon, following Nayoung out of the lift and past the security desk.

“But we need to get you home,” said Nayoung urgently.

“Relax. If you’re anxious, I’ll be anxious. The thought of leaving early already brightened my day,” said Siyeon. She found it funny how she was the one calming Nayoung down.

Nayoung just hummed and pulled Siyeon past the Floo Network fireplaces to an empty circular area at the end of the hall. By routine, Nayoung stepped under the light, pulled her wand out, and twisted her wrist. With a _crack_, she was gone. Siyeon stepped forward, slipped her wand out, and turned on the spot. With a _crack_, she appeared next to Nayoung on an empty street. 

Stepping in time, they walked fifteen feet from the center of the road up to a creaky old gate with chipped paint. It was situated between two fire-damaged buildings and led to a filthy, shaded walkway connected to the back alley. Without stopping, the pair of witches strode straight into the gate and melted through a handsome mahogany door.

“You’re home early,” said Yebin who was lounging on a couch.

“Feet off the table, we put snacks there,” said Siyeon with disgust.

“Yebin, that’s why we have an ottoman,” chided Nayoung as she took off her coat.

“Specifically, it’s why _you_ have an ottoman,” added Siyeon.

“Fine, fine,” Yebin grumbled.

“Oh, you’re home early,” said Yewon from the kitchen doorway. The scent of fresh-baked scones wafted into the living room.

“Siyeon has a fever. You gave her four bottles?” Questioned Nayoung, trying not to sound accusatory towards the timid potioneer.

“No?” Said Yewon in confusion. “You needed four bottles today? Are you alright? What happened?” Yewon swept into the room, tilting Siyeon’s head to check for injuries or any sign of a concussion.

“I saved them up from previous times. We had a run in with Nightshade,” said Siyeon, brushing off Yewon’s hands and giving her a reassuring smile.

“Nightshade?” Yewon frowned. “But when Nayoung says bottles, she doesn’t mean of Dittany, does she?”

“No, I don’t,” said Nayoung. “There were Muggles involved today. A man and his two children.”

Yebin sat up instantly, her lazy expression hardened. “Are they safe?”

“They are, thanks to Siyeon,” said Nayoung heavily.

Yebin and Yewon gave Siyeon a look of understanding.

“Can we not talk like you had to give away my Crup without telling me? I’m fine, I just need a nap,” sighed Siyeon, setting her boots aside.

“Sure. I’ll wake you up in a few hours for dinner,” said Yewon gently.

Siyeon smiled back thankfully. She walked past Yebin and the two traded encouraging looks instead of snide remarks. Nayoung accompanied Siyeon up the stairs before stopping in front of their bedrooms.

“You should take a nap too. Must have been draining to fight Nightshade alone without notice.”

Nayoung stared warily at her partner, but agreed after yawning. She wished Siyeon a good rest and walked into her room. Siyeon turned on her heels and hesitantly knocked on her door.

“Password?” The door’s low, soothing voice asked.

Siyeon inhaled sharply and screwed up her face as if enduring prolonged pain. “I don’t remember,” she gritted through her teeth. The door swung open and admitted her into the room.

If Siyeon was calm before, she was livid now. She threw her jacket onto the rack by the door haphazardly. It would’ve landed in the dusty corner but the coat rack reached out and caught it.

_What a revolting lie. I remember everything. But it’s the truth for everyone else._

Siyeon gripped her wand tightly and walked over to the glass cabinets lining the right side of her room. She pulled open a drawer roughly, causing the vials inside to rattle loudly. She chose one at random. Walking over to the corner, she pushed the folding pane aside. The darkened room was illuminated by the vessel floating an inch above a pedestal.

“Today, I bring you Mr. Zachary Grand and his dear children, Cassie and Timmy,” she said mirthlessly to the air.

Siyeon closed her eyes and steeled herself. Touching her wand tip to her temple, she pulled it away and a thin silvery wisp followed. At an arm’s length, it snapped and twirled around the wand. Siyeon discarded it into the basin.

She watched as Grand’s face floated up to the surface, begging Nightshade for his family’s release. She observed Cassie’s tear-streaked face bobbing on top of the mist, wailing for her dad to take them home. Then Timmy evaporated above the bowl. He was trying to be strong and quiet, but he kept rubbing his wrists where the rough rope had given him a burn.

Siyeon didn’t realize she was crying until a tear dripped into the vaporous liquid and Timmy dissolved along with his sister and father. A few more drops disturbed the wisps. Siyeon sniffed harshly and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. With practiced movement, she scooped the memory out of the Pensieve with her wand and siphoned it into an empty crystal vial. She stored it safely in an empty slot in a cabinet. The names of all three Muggles and the date engraved themselves neatly onto the side of the vial.

The cabinet and folding pane closed themselves as Siyeon flopped backwards onto her bed.

All in a day’s work for an Obliviator.

* * *

_Deleted Excerpt from Part 2 of “Coffee and Criminals”_

* * *

_“_I almost ran into you,” said Jieqiong with wide eyes. She could feel her brain jumping to conclusions. “What did you do to me?” She demanded, not caring how harsh her voice sounded.

Jieqiong strained to hear an answer. She didn’t like the idea of anyone manipulating her. She felt tainted and violated. Eunwoo was keeping an eye on Siyeon rather than listening to Jieqiong. Siyeon glanced back at her, then to Jieqiong, and swallowed thickly before answering with a shaky voice.

“Nayoung and I are both Aurors. We catch dark wizards and witches under our government, the Ministry of Magic. All Aurors are skilled in several areas of offensive, defensive, healing, and concealment magic. But of course we all have our affinities. I’m also a certified Obliviator. I specialize in Memory Charms. In other words, I modify memories whether to secure our secrets should we be captured or to wipe traumatic experiences of Muggles encountering magic.”

Jieqiong knew it should’ve been a satisfactory answer. Siyeon wasn’t hiding anything per se. But Jieqiong didn’t feel like it justified wiping her memory clean. Nightshade was a prevalent terror whether or not he was a wizard. What right did Siyeon have to play with her mind when it was possibly the most valuable tool she had in protecting the people of London? She stared hard at the woman across the room.

“I know you must be angry, Jieqiong, but hear me out.” Jieqiong nodded slowly at Nayoung. “Modifying memories is a difficult job. You can’t fool around with that kind of magic. It can permanently damage the mind if done incorrectly. As much as we want to capture Nightshade, it would cause immense panic to the world if everyone knew about magic. Muggles would raise mobs and lynch anyone they suspect to be in line with Nightshade. Adults can defend themselves but children aren’t strong enough. We don’t need a war between Muggles and Wizards. If anything, intolerance and fear would boost Nightshade’s cause. Ignorance is best.”

Jieqiong was still fuming. She tried to understand Nayoung, but she couldn’t help feeling wronged. Not with the way Siyeon stared down at her lap in resentful guilt.

“Imagine this. You are a soldier. You fight at the front lines to ensure the safety of your people, from the recklessness of certain individuals. You blast through enemies, you swoop in to save hostages. But at the end of the day, there are casualties. There are victims, both alive and dead. There are Muggles and Wizards alike who have lost their family and friends in battle. There are Muggles and Wizards alike who have endured torture. There are Muggles who have seen their loved ones die, they’ve gone through hell and back, and are still fathoming the possibility of magic in its most painful form. Do you, or do you not, have a duty to those people to relieve them of that pain, of those memories, of that trauma, if you know perfectly well you have the skill to do so? If they beg at your feet to wipe those images clean for their sanity?”

“Y-yes, but—” Jieqiong tried to explain herself.

“And the worst part of it? You can make them all forget. You can make them believe their loved ones passed in comfort and peace. You can heal their physical sores and scars and burns so they’d never have to look at the damage inflicted by magic. But you, as the one who modifies memories, must remember all of that. You have to know what you’re wiping away. You have to understand what you’re taking away from fellow human beings. You have to acknowledge you are destroying honesty and truth for the sake of bliss in ignorance. You have to live with that, always convincing yourself it’s the right thing to do, no matter how difficult it is.”

Jieqiong was stunned into silence. Some time in the middle of Nayoung’s charismatic, heart-wrenching speech, her anger had evaporated. What was left was a putrid bubble of immaturity and insensitivity clogging her internal organs. She felt ashamed. She was appalled at her behavior, at the very thought of blaming Siyeon. She felt sick.

Finally gathering the courage to apologize to Siyeon, she found the woman’s seat empty. That’s when she noticed the cold air ghosting over her right arm where Eunwoo had been. Movement from the stairs out in the hallway caught her eye. She could see a sliver of Eunwoo’s profile past the archway to the living room. Eunwoo bent her head down to look up at Siyeon, who was probably hiding her face with her wavy, black hair. When Jieqiong thought Eunwoo’s attempts were fruitless, she saw the back of Siyeon cross over the visible entryway. If Eunwoo was surprised by the hug, she didn’t dare show it. She simply rubbed Siyeon’s back soothingly and held her tighter.

Jieqiong prided herself on understanding the world around her. And Eunwoo? People were definitely Eunwoo’s forte. That’s one of the few absolutes Jieqiong was willing to accept about the world.

Warm, slender fingers intertwined with Jieqiong’s left hand. “It’s not about guilt or apologies. It’s about surviving together.” Jieqiong nodded gratefully at Nayoung’s understanding. Because she sure as hell couldn’t articulate her own emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from original post on AFF:
> 
> Hopefully this sheds some light on Siyeon's behavior towards Jieqiong for those of you who read "Coffee and Criminals." Fun fact, I came up with Nightshade's name because I was craving potatoes when I started the story. Now, I am determined to honor the last two Pledis Girlz before closing the series. Toodaloo~


End file.
